


Knit Disposal

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Cozy, M/M, Sweaters, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick has a special gift for David this Christmas.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Knit Disposal

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge - Something cozy.

After twenty years of marriage, some of David’s sweaters unfortunately had been getting a little used and worn. He would actually ask Patrick to “take care of them” so he didn’t have to say a long goodbye. 

***

"David, we can take them to a tailor and have them fixed if you want."

"Patrick, I don't think that you understand how delicate these are and how impossible it would be for some random alterations person to adjust a Neil Barrett or a Givenchy. Can you imagine?"

"Okay, David. I'll donate them to Goodwill and we can allow someone else to get joy from these."

"DON'T YOU DARE. I CANNOT IMAGINE MY SWEATERS ON A RANDOM PERSON IN THE DALES. Patrick, it pains me to say this, but I need you to dispose of them, but don't tell me how or when or where."

Patrick only walked over and gave David a small kiss while he removed the sweater from his hand.

***

Christmas that year was at The Brewer's house and Patrick handed over a larger box to David to open. David could see Marcy's anticipation which just amplified his own anxiety. Patrick was amazing at giving out gifts, but everyone seemed to be on edge for him to open.

David tore into the paper and opened the box only to pull out what seemed to be pieces of his own sweaters. A lightening bolt. A "Love" graphic. Leather Stars. Soft grey cheetah print. David just gasped and started to tear up. He continued to pull out a large blanket made solely from his own knits.

"Honey, what did you do?"

Patrick just looked up and said, "I took care of them for you. Well, with my mom's help."


End file.
